A Broken Wing
by JulietWinner
Summary: SONGFIC!! About two of my characters set in the Gundam Wing universe(I know at first it doesn't start out Gundam Wingish, but I promise, you'll see more GW towards the end!!) Please R&R, new writer so kinda take it easy on me? *_~


Author's Note: Okay, this isn't exactly about Gundam Wing, but towards the end it'll be more GW, and this is my first songfic, so please go easy on me. ^_^ Also, about the character Rebekah. If you've read the story 'Leavin' Is The Only Way Out' written by my friend Savy, it IS the same Rebekah, she is a shared character by Savy and myself(if you don't believe me you can ask Savy herself and she will confirm it), and please don't get mad if our storys don't 'line up', we're sorry about that.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, don't know the company who does (sorry!), but whoever they are: they own it, not mesa ::sniff sniff::. Nor do I own this song (A Broken Wing) Martina McBride does. All I own are the two characters, Benjamin and Rebekah, so please don't sue me, cause I don't have ANY money! So it would just be a waste of time! ^_^

~*~ are the story   
Words _italized_ is the song and also when they're thinking to themselves

_A Broken Wing_

_She loved him like he was, the last man on Earth_   
_Gave him everything she ever had_

~*~   
Rebekah walked into her home, in her arms was a big box. "Well, this is the last box." She said looking at the young man who stood in her living room, looking around.   
One month ago, her parents had died in a terribly car accident, leaving her everything they owned, the house, property, everything. When this happened she had asked her boyfriend, Benjamin, to come and live with her.   
Ben turned and smiled at Rebekah, walked over and took away the big box, then pulled her into his arms.   
She sighed. "Are you sure this was a good idea? Moving in with me?"   
Ben chuckled. "Of course it is!" He exclaimed and kissed her gently.   
Rebekah rested her head on his shoulder. "What will the others think?" She whispered, thinking of how small the town that they lived in was and how fast word traveled.   
"Baby, this is only temporary, as soon as I find a job, we'll get married, I promise." Ben said as he gently held her chin, making her look up at him. He gently kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get these boxes unpacked and then fix something to eat, I'm STARVING!"   
Rebekah laughed, "You're always hungry!!"   
~*~

_He'd break her spirit down, then comin' lovin' up on her_   
_Give a little, then take it back_

~*~ One Year Later ~*~   
Rebekah walked into her home after a long day of hard work, shut the door and leaned against it. Ben would be home any minute. She sighed as she pushed off the door and quickly put her jacket in its place in the closet then walked to the kitchen.   
A few minutes later, Ben open and slammed the door, making Rebekah wince. _Oh no…not again._ She thought as she watched him storm into the kitchen. "Bad day?" She asked tentatively.   
"YES, BAD DAY!" He roared, "He was gettin' on my case again! Complainin' that I'm not doing everything properly!" He growled as he walked over and sat down at the counter. "What does HE know about cars?! He only bought the bloody shop! He's never touched a tool in all his life!!"   
Ben then looked around the dining room and kitchen. "How come dinner ain't ready yet?" He barked and walked into the laundry room. "When was the last time you washed the clothes?" He demanded when he saw the pile of clothes and walked back into the kitchen and glared at Rebekah, waiting for answers.   
"Sweetie, I just got home…" She said quietly, looking down at the mixing bowl as she mixed the hamburger meat with some spices with her hands. "Just a little before you did…soon as I did, I started getting dinner-"   
Ben held up a hand and sighed, seeing a tear roll down her cheek. He walked over behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell, not at you." He kissed the side of her neck, making Rebekah's heart flutter.   
"Oh Ben…it's okay." She whispered, resting her head against his.   
"No, its not." Ben insisted. "I'm always yellin' atcha."   
"Don't worry about it." She whispered and pulled away, returning her attention to the meat.   
Ben let her go and reached out, gently taking hold of her chin and making her look at him. When she did he kissed her for one long moment. "I'll start the dishes." He whispered when he pulled back then kissed her nose before turning away and walking over to the sink and putting the dishes into the dish washer.   
Rebekah shook her head and stared at him for one moment longer then went back to mixing the meat and spices.   
~*~ Later that Evening ~*~   
Rebekah walked out of the laundry room and flopped down onto the couch next to Ben, who smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, gently kissing her.   
She sighed with contentment as he gently kissed her neck and with his hands gently squeezed the sore muscles in her back, relieving the pain and making her relax. "Oh, that feels so good." She murmured.   
Ben smiled, "I know what would feel even better." He whispered and Rebekah suddenly found herself lying on the couch with Ben leaning over her, undoing the buttons of her shirt.   
"Ben!" She cried sitting up, "I said that we're not gonna do that until we're married!!"   
Ben growled. "Always 'until we're married'." He snapped as he stood up. "That's what you always say!!"   
Rebekah stood up too. "Well you're the one who promised me ONE YEAR AGO that as soon as you got a job you would marry me!!" She exclaimed, "I don't even have an engagement ring!!"   
"Is that what you want?" He demanded.   
Rebekah's eyes softened as she shook her head. "No, Benny, I want you to marry me, that's what I want." She whispered.   
Ben scowled and turned away. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, and left the living room, storming up the stairs.   
Rebekah sank back down onto the couch, her eyes burning. _Oh Ben, why won't you just marry me?_ She begged softly.   
~*~

_She'd tell 'im 'bout her dreams, he'd just shoot 'em down_   
_Lord, he loved to make her cry_   
_"You're crazy for believin' you'll ever leave the ground"_   
_He said, "only angels know how to fly"_

~*~ Next Morning ~*~   
Rebekah sat on the porch on a cold November morning, looking up at the sky, watching the Aries Suits from a nearby base, take off and fly over the house. She took a small sip of her hot tea and leaned her head on the back of the wicker chair.   
Ben walked out and sat down next to Rebekah, kissing her as he did. "You dreamin' again?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
"Yeah." She whispered, "Oh Ben, I would just love to fly one of those Suits." Rebekah said with awe as she looked up at Ben.   
"It's a nice dream, but that's all it is, a _dream_." Ben said gently, "We both know that they wouldn't let you train, you're too old!"   
"Ben, I'm 19, hardly too old."   
"You probably wouldn't even pass the training, you know how hard that is?!" He exclaimed, "Long, hard and excruciating."   
"I want to try, Ben, I want to fly one of those big Suits." She whispered watching them.   
"And leave me?!" He exclaimed.   
Rebekah sighed. "Ben…its my dream-"   
"But what if you get hurt? What if you get killed?!" Ben demanded.   
"I won't. I plan on being the best, Ben." She rested her cold hand on his arm. "Please, won't you help me? Support me?" She asked.   
Ben stood up, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna support you in something I know you'll fail at, Beck, I don't wanna see you get hurt." He said as he walked into the house.   
Rebekah watched as Ben left, her eyes burning with tears that silently began to fall, looking like ice crystals on her cold cheeks. "Why do you always shoot down my hopes and dreams, Ben, why?"   
~*~

_And with a broken wing_   
_She still sings_   
_She keeps an eye on the sky_   
_With a broken wing_   
_She carries her dreams_   
_Man you oughta see her fly_

~*~ Weeks Later ~*~   
Rebekah walked up the steps of Lake Victoria base, her heart pounding, and Ben's words from weeks ago.   
_"I'm not gonna support you in something I know you'll fail at, Beck, I don't wanna see you get hurt."_   
_Well, Ben, I'm gonna do it, and I'm gonna be the best, just to prove you wrong._ Rebekah thought as she entered the building. _I'm gonna do it, Ben, to prove to you that I can make this dream of mine come true._   
~*~

_One Sunday mornin' she didn't go to church_   
_He wondered why she didn't leave_   
_He went up to the bedroom, found a note by the window_   
_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

~*~ Days later… ~*~   
Ben laid in his bed as the morning sun shone in through his window. He was worried, terribly worried about Rebekah. She had been gone three days now and he had absolutely no idea where she was. This was something she had never done, not since he first met her.   
_Where did you go baby?_ He wondered silently as he climbed out of his bed and walked down the stairs. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that the message machine's red light was flashing, informing him that there was a message waiting.   
Ben sighed and hit the 'play' button to listen to the message.   
"November 21st, 2a.m.," _Who could this be?_ He thought. "Hi Ben," his eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Rebekah's. "You're probably wondering where I've been. A few days ago, the 19th of this month, I went to Lake Victoria Base and enlisted. I begin my training next Monday."   
Ben paled. _Oh no! Why Becky, why did you do that!!_   
"Please don't be mad, Benny, please don't. I'm gonna make my dream come true, Ben, I know I will…I don't only do this to fulfill my dream."   
_By getting yourself killed?_   
"I doubt I'll be returning to the house, Ben…if you like, it is yours." Rebekah said softly and hung up the phone.   
Ben leaned against the wall. "Oh Becky…" He whispered, his heart aching. "What did I do? Where did I go wrong?" he whispered, his fists clenched and looked out the window just as a few Aries Suits flew past.   
~*~

_And with a broken wing_   
_She still sings_   
_She keeps an eye on the sky_   
_With a broken wing_   
_She carries her dreams_   
_Man you oughta see her fly_

~*~ Two Years Later ~*~   
Rebekah stood tall and proud in a long line of officers who had just graduated the Lake Victoria Base Academy, Lieutenant Lucrecia Noin standing in front of them, beaming with pride. "Congratulations," she said in a loud voice so all could hear her, "you all have faced many hardships, excelled in all that you've done making you the elite Specials of Oz."   
Rebekah watched her Instructor carefully, seeing all the emotion in her eyes which Instructor Noin kept carefully in check. "You are the best students I've ever taught, and I pray that you will do just as well in battle as you did here at Lake Victoria."   
"Attention!" Another officer shouted and all the students stood straight, their hands raised in a salute just as Noin's was and saluted her and she them.   
"Congratulations, class of A.C. 195, you are now dismissed." Noin said and watched as all the students gave out yells of joy and as they turned a hugged each other. When all had calmed, Noin shouted out, "Now, for your first order as Oz Specials, get your Suits off this field and into the hangers."   
Rebekah, along with all the other students, saluted and turned to her Suit and gazed with awe up at it, slowly walking over to it. _Well, Ben. I've done it. I've achieved my dream and I am one of the best, one of the Elite Oz Specials._ She thought as she grabbed the lifting rope that would take her up to the hatch.   
She sat down inside her Aries and reached out, touching the controls as if it were the first time. _My Suit…_ my _Mobile Suit!_ She thought with a smile and quickly strapped her restraints around herself and quickly powered up her Suit…   
~*~

_With a broken wing_   
_She carries her dreams_   
_Man you oughta see her fly_

~*~   
Rebekah flew her Aries as fast as she could towards where she saw explosions, energy rifles shooting, where the battle was. She had heard over the comm that two Gundams were attacking a shipment of supplies to an Oz base and left as quickly as she could, along with the others in her Squadron, towards the battle.   
"Are you guys ready?" The squad leader asked.   
"Ready!" A chorus of replies came.   
"All right, remember, we are Oz Specials, and we're going to show these Gundams what real Specials are, right?"   
"Right!" The whole Squadron shouted together as the plunged into the furious battle.   
Rebekah quickly aimed her Aries towards the train and sped towards it, determined protect it until it reached the base. Her heart raced with fear, anxiousness and nervousness as this was her first battle. What if I fail? What if I die? She thought as she looked at her radar and saw one of the Gundams coming up behind her. She swallowed as she quickly turned right and stopped when she was facing the Gundam that was speeding towards her.   
"Get out of my way!!" A teenage boy's voice called over the comm. "I don't want to hurt you!!"   
Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "I'm not moving." She replied icily as the Gundam continued hurtling forward, its huge, sharply curved heat swords out.   
She heard the sigh of sadness come from the pilot of the Gundam and Rebekah landed her Aries on the ground and fired her weapon at him, but it didn't even phase him.   
Rebekah swallowed. _So Ben…maybe you were right. But at least I achieved my dreams, and flew._ She thought as she closed her eyes when she saw the Gundam fly pass her, awaiting the explosion…and death.   
~*~

  
  


_Please review!!! Thanks!! ^_^_   



End file.
